Can I really change?
by Bel-Kun
Summary: A girl pretending to work for them, who is really just a cold blooded killer.Can one man change her bringing her to good?    Ze story is more like parent kinda thing. Oc's are involved


Threw the halls of headquarters, bickering could be heard threw out them. There were two in the hall who were causing the commotion.  
A Young man in his early 20's. He was a tall, slender man with chestnut colored short hair and dark brown eyes. The man Sighed deeply with annoyance as he tried to shut up the younger one trailing behind him bickering out. The younger one was a thin average sized girl around fifteen or sixteen. She has short boyish messy sandy brown hair with a dirty blond patch on her bangs along with light blond strips on both sides of her hair. She had such a mean look as she complaining to the man in front of her as the continued to walk threw headquarters. " That's enough!", barked the man getting very frustrated as he continued to walk forward not looking back at the young girl. The girl frowned looking up at him and replied in a annoyed tone, " No! I don't want to this! I want to go b-",she was cut off by the man who stopped in his tracks. He turn to look at her and hissed, " You will do as your told, you will take this assignment and follow it threw!" The girl glared at him and nodded following orders staying quite. The man sighed again and continued walking as the girl followed behind.  
They walked up to a door and the man took a deep breath and changed his expression from annoyance to a calm expression, the girl just kept frowning.

The man knocked on the door waiting orders to come in. He heard a voice giving him permission to enter. He turned the knob opening the door walking in and saluted to the man in front of him siting behind a desk. The man saluted back some what scanning the man then closing his eyes and with a small smirk appearing he said, " Nice to see you again Lt." The man speaking was none other then Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. The Lt. noded and took a glance around the room realizing they were not alone. The room was filled with a few of Mustang's crew. It was Lt. Riza Hawkeye who was standing beside Mustang, Lt. Jean Havoc who was leaning against the walk smoking, and Maes Hughes siting on a chair leaning back on it every now and then. The Lt.  
glanced back at Mustang doing his best to ignore the others all staring at him. Mustang sighed a bit glancing at the Lt. and said in a lazy tone, " What have you come to drop of this time Lt.?" The Lt. smiled a bit with a hint of a devilish smirk." I have come to drop off someone not something." With that said he stepped out of the way letting them see the young girl that was standing behind him this whole time. At that second all eyes in the room turned to the girl.  
Mustang frowned while Hughes and Havoc were there snickering after getting a glance at Mustang's reaction. Hawkeye just stayed quite as all ways. Mustang barked in annoyance," What kind of joke is this Lt.?" The Lt. smiles and walks up to the Colonel handing him a file explaining everything. As Mustang read it his eyes widened very little and a smirk appeared on his face. He closed the file and nodded at the man," Good work Lt. you have done well."

The Lt. nodded and glanced back at the girl and motioned his hand for her to come over. She nodded some and walked up to him. All eyes were turned on her again as she walked up to the man. The man smiled patting her on the head a bit and glanced over to the Colonel, " Colonel I'm leaving her to you now, take care of her." The other three blinked and look at the Lt. and Colonel confused. Mustang nodded," Very well then, shes in good hands." He smirked a bit. As the Lt. saw that he rolled his eyes abit and patted the girl on the head, waving bye abit and left the room leaving her there. The girl watched him leave and frowned abit more not really wanting to be alone. The Colonel sat back down at his chair and looked up glancing at the girl and turned to Hughes and Havoc. They both looked at him. Hughes opened his mouth about to speak when Mustang cut him off. " This girl is going to be staying here under are surveillance from now on, she is under are protection and she is to be watched at all times. Is that clear?" The others nodded looking at him. Havoc looked at the Colonel," Yo Chief mind telling us why she is?" Mustang replied, " That's classified." Hughes glanced up at Mustang with a small grin on his face saying, " So Roy, can we at least know some stuff about her?" Mustang rolled his eyes replying, " Her name is Bel and shes 15." Havoc blinked," That's all you're going to tell us about her?"  
Mustang nodded some.

Hawkeye blinked and turned to look at Mustang, " Sir, where will she be staying?" Mustang froze and stayed quite getting that annoyed expression back, he didn't realize she didn't have a place to stay, " Ah hell..well..hmm." He turned to look at Havoc but Havoc shook his head and smiled abit," Sorry Chief."  
Roy sighed and was about to speak up but got interrupted by Hughes," Roy I don't mind looking after her, she can stay at my place." Hughes grinned while Mustang shrugged and nodded," Alright then Hughes she's all yours."


End file.
